Love Affairs
by KiBoy
Summary: What is love? Two certain chipmunks will try to find out. Contains some humor. - This is mostly an OC love story, but there is a small Alvitanny part to come. Rated T for intimate 'stuff'.


**Love Affairs**

******Chapter 1 - A Moment Of Lie**

**Hello! This will be an another short story of mine. Probably not more than 5 chapters. As I've mentioned in the description, this will be mostly an OC story but very 'intimate' Alvitanny will be mentioned.**

**PS. For people who haven't read my other story, Luc and Lucas aren't the same person... erm, chipmunk. Just saying...**

**PPS. Tell me in a review if you liked it! If you do, tell me which pairing I should do next! ( I can write ANY pairing... )**

**PPPS. My first try at a normal format ( not script ) story. Also tell me what I need to improve!**

* * *

The weather was great. Sun shone brilliantly on the afternoon sky. Luc and Ki were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking about nothing... until Luc started asking about his friend's relationship...

"Hey Ki."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you dating Corey?" Ki flinched a bit. _I could use some fun now..._ He thought.

"Who told you we are dating?"

"Don't start... I kn-" But he was interrupted by him smirking. What's so funny?

"Who told you we are ONLY dating?" Ki's smile grew really wide. Luc instantly fell to the floor. "Ouch." But his brain was processing what he had just heard. _WHAT? He can't possibly mean... No. He wouldn't..._

"Surprised?" He knew him. _He would... he could... he did._

"Not really... but... seriously? You two went that far?" He said, making his way back on the couch, where he adjusted his glasses.

"Believe me or not... but that wasn't my idea..." The bespectacled chipmunk had trouble believing this.

"How did that happen?"

"You want the details?"

"No... hell no."

"It was about a week ago..." _What have I gotten myself into?_ Luc thought but it was already too late...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Ki! Come here!" Corey was getting really annoyed. Her boyfriend was always late for their dates. He was even late for this anniversary. They were together for three months now... and today, she planned something special...

"I'm right here." He said, walking into the room with a tie in his paw. Corey was wearing a sparkling orange dress. She looked really beautiful...

"Want some help with that?"

"No, thanks. I can tie a tie..." She giggled a bit with that sweet voice of hers...

"So, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on! Just tell me! You know I don't like secrets." But Ki wasn't going to tell her so easily.

"Nope. You will have to wait." He finished with his tie and looked at her impatiently. "What's taking you so long?" "I'm a girl." "Oh right, that explains everything..." She walked to him and playfully nudged him in his ribs. "That hurts!" "It was meant to!" They bursted into laugh together.

They went together to the garage where Ki's black camaro was. Dave had done a little modification to the garage doors so they could be opened just enough for a chipmunk sized car to pass. Ki walked to a small button on the wall and pressed it, going back to his car. The door started to slowly open.

"Chipettes first." She giggled again. "What a gentleman..." He closed the door behind her and made his way to the driver's seat, starting the engine. It roared wildly before throwing them back in their seats.

"I never thought this car was so fast!" Corey cried through the overwhelming noise. "And so loud!" Ki just looked at her. "Cars are supposed to be loud! But if you want..." He pressed a button and the engine turned very quiet. "Wow. You can turn it off like this?" He nodded, looking back at the road. Then Corey noticed something...

"WAIT... ARE WE ON THE ROAD?" He nodded yet again, before she screamed. "Go back on the sidewalk!" "Relax. Nothing will happen to us." In that exact second, he barely dodged an oncoming car. Corey continued screaming until he finally agreed to drive on the sidewalk. But the situation wasn't much better...

"Stop!" "And get crushed? Not today." Ki said as he reached the top speed, going back on the street. "Sorry, but I prefer the less crowded place." Corey was already scared out of her wits and said nothing. But luckily for her, they finally stopped after few more minutes.

"We are here." He opened the door for her and took her paw. She was still shaking a little. "I'm never ever going on a date in this car again." "We'll see..." She was getting slightly angry. "I'm serious!" "Me too..." "Ki! You are impossible!" He only smiled. "Don't forget crazy." "Right. You are the most crazy chipmunk in the world!" "That's why you love me, right?" "I think so..." Now, It was his turn to 'get angry'. "Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" He said, still smiling. She finally smiled at him too. "Nothing." "You won't get away from that so easily..." But she shut him up with a kiss. It was a short one, but it was enough for Ki to lose balance and fall to the ground.

"I hate when you are doing that..."He groaned as he slowly got up. "You are so... cute when you freak out like this..." He frowned. "Guys shouldn't be CUTE! They should be... masculine?" "You are asking ME about that?" She laughed.

Then, Corey looked at the huge building in front of her. It was a very expensive Italian restaurant. She squealed in delight. "OH MY GOD! This will be so romantic!" She hugged him tenderly. "Yeah..." He wasn't so enthusiastic about that. He didn't like to go 'all romantic', but hell, that was their anniversary. It can't hurt...

"Mr. Miller, I presume?" A tall, gray haired man welcomed them. He was in his early fifties. "Yes, I have a table reserved here." "Please follow me, then." He took them to the back of the restaurant, where a special, chipmunk sized table was waiting. "Waiter will come in a few minutes to take your order." "Thank you." They sat down in the tiny chairs. Ki raised his menu. "What do you want? I will take spaghetti." "Well, I don't know... same?" "Okay. WAITER!" A young man, probably around 25 walked to their table. "You sir called?" We'd like two spaghettis." "Of course." He quickly left for the kitchen.

"I'm loving it so far... we should go out like this more often." However, Ki wasn't so happy about her idea. He didn't complain though and decided to enjoy their little moment. The dinner went really well. They have been talking about school, friends... everything.

The food their served was really good, even if it was a little... pricey. Well, we wouldn't be going on anniversaries too often, so... it seems okay. Besides, I can always 'borrow' money from Lucas...

"Hey Ki, which time is it?" Ki looked at his wristwatch. "Almost 6 o'clock. We should be going back soon." "Wait... can't we get a taxi?" "But we ha-" "Pretty pretty please?" She did a puppy face. "You know this doesn't work on me... nope." But even though he tried, he couldn't. "Okay..." She squealed in delight and hugged him, making him blush under his fur. _Damn, why she works on me like that..._

They left the restaurant and hoped there would be a taxi nearby. Luckily for them, there was one. Ki immediately rushed in its direction. "Excuse me?" Driver, which was about 20, looked down. "W-woah." "Yeah, I know." Ki wasn't surprised. He used to be human himself and he would react in an exact same way, if not worse. The driver took his camaro and put it in the trunk of the cab. "You know, I'm not used to driving chipmunks." He laughed at his joke. "I'm Nathan, by the way."

Ki and Nathan quickly befriended each other. Nathan was really shocked when he heard Ki was once a human. "How is that possible?" "You know... an 'experiment' of my friend gone wrong..." Of course, he wasn't going to mention that Alvin Seville framed him into drinking Simon's potion. "And how it feels like? You know, being a chipmunk?" "Well, it certainly has it's own benefits..." Ki said, glancing at Corey while she was looking through the window. "...but overall, it's great." "I envy you a little... I'm still single." They spent the rest of the time, talking like such. Corey was strangely quiet all the way to the house.

When Nathan left, Ki finally asked her about this. "Well... I've only been thinking...about something." He only gave her 'go ahead and tell' look. "You know, we've been together for three month nows... and I've been wondering... if we shouldn't... go a little further with our relationship." Ki looked surprised, frightened, embarrassed, all at the same time. "You can't possibly mean..." She looked straight into his brown eyes. "I do." He folded his arms. "But, I... I can't. Besides, we are too young for this..." "Don't try, because you are only proving you are the right guy for me." "But still, it's been only three months..." "The best months of my life... because I was with you..." Ki felt really... different now. _Did she really mean it? Is this... love? But still, I don't think it's a good idea..._ "Please? Will you do it for us? For ME?" Ki meanwhile had his own inner conflict.

"Do it!" The voice in his head yelled. "Don't. You two will regret it later!" The second one cried back in response. It was going on and on... until Corey's voice brought him back to reality. "So, what's your decision?" She looked at him impatiently. "Corey, you know I will do anything to make you happy, but have you really thought about this?" She smiled. "I've been thinking about that for quite some time." He was still not sure but one voice in his mind was gaining advantage.

"Okay." He said after a while. Corey squealed and jumped on him, beginning one of their make out sessions. But it was much more passionate than any one before. And then... well, you know what happened...

* * *

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"So, that's what happened?" Luc adjusted his glasses again. "Exactly." "For some reason, I don't believe you." "Come on, you think I would lie about something like this?" Ki was laughing on the inside now. _His face is priceless! Too bad I don't have a camera with me! _"Anyways, I'm hungry... pizza?" "We both know I love pizza." They went to order it.

There was however one thing they didn't know. Corey overheard everything... and she smiled.

"This is going to be a REALLY fun day..."

* * *

**That's it for now! I'm off to write rules!**

**Ki Out!**


End file.
